killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle
Eagle (real name Tipyeléhne, also known in the comics as Black Eagle) is a character introduced in Killer Instinct (1994) and first made playable in Killer Instinct (2013). In the comics, he is the older brother of Thunder, while in the games, he is his younger brother. He was kidnapped by Ultratech and used as the basis for their cyborg soldier Fulgore (or the Fulgore Mk. III in the rebooted universe), until he was released from his confinement by Glacius. Eagle's teaser trailer, revealing him as the last new character to be added during Season Three, was first shown at the Combo Breaker tournament 2017. He is set to be officially released in June of 2017. Biography Appearance Eagle remained one of the few characters mentioned in the original Killer Instinct who had yet to make an in-game appearance in one the series' titles, his likeness only ever seen in the KI comics. In some of the comics, he was shown to have long, black hair, but in others, he is bald. He wears a headband (with feathers in appearances where he is bald) and armbands. He is shown holding a bow in one piece of artwork. Eagle's 2017 teaser trailer marks the character's first official appearance in a Killer Instinct game. It shows him as an agile, fast-paced archer who wields an advanced bow and who is wearing some kind of bionics suit. Freed from his containment cell inside of Ultratech's HQ by Glacius, it is presently unknown whether the equipment which Eagle uses has been taken from Ultratech, or if it represents highly advanced alien technology that Glacius has entrusted to his human protégé. Personality To be added... Abilities To be added... Killer Instinct (1994) Story Like his brother Thunder, Eagle was a skilled warrior. He had entered a previous Killer Instinct tournament and won, using his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of Ultratech. Unfortunately, this protest was short-lived, as Eagle mysteriously vanished shortly afterwards. Eagle was converted into the first in a line of cyborg soldiers known as the Fulgores, and was sent to participate in the upcoming Killer Instinct tournament. Coincidentally, Thunder entered the same tournament in order to discover the fate of his brother. He did not win the tournament, but he succeeded in finding out that Eagle had seemingly "perished" at the hands of Ultratech. Thunder was initially very upset by this, and spent a long deal of time mourning during the events of Killer Instinct 2. Meanwhile, Eagle as Fulgore had been heavily damaged during his fight with Jago and he was retired. It is unknown if the new Fulgore model present in Killer Instinct 2 was Eagle or not. Curiously, in Thunder's ending in the first Killer Instinct, a ghastly image of Spinal is shown upon mentioning Eagle. It may very well be that Spinal was originally intended to be an undead Eagle or that he had something to do with his disappearance. Killer Instinct (2013) Story In the alternate rebooted universe, Eagle was a member of Disavowed who worked closely with Orchid to fight against Ultratech. Thunder witnessed his brothers' capture and attacked ARIA in a fit of rage, but he was subdued and Eagle was brought back to Ultratech headquarters. There he was utilized as the "human element" in a prototype for the Fulgore Mk. III, being brainwashed and converted into a brand new cyborg soldier. This Fulgore Mk. III is the one controlled by the player in Arcade Mode. After Thunder came to terms with his brother's mysterious kidnapping and apparent death, he begrudgingly struck an accord with ARIA to serve Ultratech in exchange for recovering Eagle’s remains. However, while Thunder was going about this ordeal, Orchid revealed to him that Eagle was, in fact, not quite dead. Unfortunately, he was no longer himself, as Ultratech had brainwashed him and made him into the cyborg Fulgore Mk. III. From this point on, Thunder broke his deal with ARIA and began to hunt down all the Fulgores he could in search of the one that was Eagle. Extended story To be added... Novella Chapter 5 — ARIA for Noömorph: Shadow Lords To be added... Moveset To be added... Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct (Comics) 1831209-black eagle killer instinct special 3.jpg|Eagle participating in a tournament FulgoreAsEagle.jpeg|Eagle as Fulgore freed by Thunder KIComics_Eagle.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) KI2013FulgoreEagle.png|Eagle in Aganos' Story Mode, as a teaser silhouette Killer Instinct Novella AriaChptr5.jpg|Eagle in ARIA for Noömorph Trivia * Josiah Pinkham, the Nez Perce consultant for KI 2013 who helped with the production of reimagining Chief Thunder/Hinmatoom, is interestingly named "Tipyeléhne Cimuuxcimux", translated as "Black Eagle", which was the character's codename in the comics. * The same real-life Nez Perce tribe members who had previously advised Iron Galaxy on Thunder's design were also consulted for Eagle's design, personality and mannerisms. * Eagle will receive a "gold skin", but thus far is not scheduled to receive his own Ultimate External links * Eagle's teaser - First teaser reveal of Eagle for ''Killer Instinct (2013)'' Category:Minor Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters